


Promised Me Ice Cream

by Estirose



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji promised Jin ice cream once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Me Ice Cream

"You promised me ice cream," Jin said, looking over at Ryuuji. They were eating at the commissary together, since their schedules had coincided for the moment. Not that Jin's boss cared, as long as Jin was doing something useful, or at least destructive.

"Once," Ryuuji said, sighing. "You only dropped your ice cream once. On shore leave." He looked pained, but Jin figured a promise was a promise, wasn't it? "I got you another scoop of double chocolate fudge brownie ice cream right after."

Jin grinned at that, remembering that particular walk in the park. It had been a long walk with his boyfriend, and of course he'd carefully tripped so the ice cream fell over. Mostly because it was nice healthy ice cream, the kind that Ryuuji had insisted upon, and he didn't want that. He wanted as decadent as he could have. "You promised you'd always give me ice cream, as long as the rest of the scoops were healthy." Kritanian seaweed, blech, with synthcones, but at least they tasted healthy.

"I heard that someone messed up the recipe and nobody gets ice cream until it's fixed." The way that Ryuuji looked at him indicated that Ryuuji knew full well who had sabotaged the food computers.

"Ah, well." He grinned at Ryuuji. "I guess you don't owe me any more anyway."

"Glad that you know it." Ryuuji turned his head. "I don't suppose that you could volunteer to come to engineering. That way I'd see you more often. And besides, we need you more than medical does."

Jin remembered the bunny girl who had ended up in Engineering and disrupted Ryuuji's crew. But not Ryuuji, of course, because the only person Ryuuji had eyes for was Jin. "Maybe. Buy me an ice cream when it's fixed? Just one, this time."

"I suppose so." Ryuuji tried to smile. Jin slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll be a good boy, I promise." Jin grinned. "I solemnly swear that this time, I'm up to good."

"You always say that, Jin," but this time the smile was more genuine. Jin decided for that smile, transferring back to Engineering might be worth it. Maybe.


End file.
